


Tell Me You Love Me

by Miraculous_Dream



Series: momento mori [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Dream/pseuds/Miraculous_Dream
Summary: "If I died right here, in this very room, in this very bed. . . What would you do?"





	

White. Everything around him was a boring palette of white. Still, he'd wait patiently until  _he_ arrived. Eichi looked up as his head lay cushioned on a puffy pillow.

The door opened and was firmly shut as the visitor walked up to the bed. He sat down on the stool besides it. Eichi looked at the ceiling still, and finally cracked a smile.

"It was getting dull without your presence," he turned. "Keito."

He sighed. "You're exaggerating." Eichi shook his head.

"How's school? Have there been any major incidents?"

"There was a B1 hosted by the Karate Club. We managed to get some students." The blond hummed.

"Anything else?"

"Some second years seem to be plotting something. Isara is keeping an eye on them."

"Interesting," Eichi hummed. "I apologize for making you monitor them in my place."

"I do things with both our interests in mind. It is only regretful that there are so many students that don't abide to the rules. Once you return, they'll stop with their struggling."

"If I died right here, in this very room, in this very bed. . . What would you do?" Eichi asked out of the blue.

"Would you hold my hand?" Keito gave him a piercing glare.

"Would you tell me you love me?" Eichi continued after a pause.

"Would you cry?"

"I don't love you and I certainly wouldn't cry." Keito snapped. His friend just smiled.

"Regardless, if I were to die, I'd like you to be in charge of my burial."

"You aren't going to die anytime soon." He stood up and gave Eichi one last look. "I'm making sure of that."

He could see Eichi's grin as he left, shutting the door behind him.

 _Would you hold my hand?_ Like hell he would.

* * *

"Don't frown like that," Eichi said, noticeably amused. "Are you still upset about Akatsuki's defeat?"

"I'm not frowning."

"So you _are_ upset." Eichi walked up to his desk. "Sakuma Rei is quite cunning, after all." Keito gave a displeased grunt. Clearly, falling so perfectly into his trap had wounded his pride.

"Let this be a lesson to never underestimate him." The student council president sighed. "Keito?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you have more work than me? I know most of them is mine." Keito pushed his glasses up, as if expecting this.

"You were just discharged from the hospital. You aren't in the best condition."

"Being released means I'm in a stable condition," Eichi countered readily. "Your concern is touching, but I can at least do paperwork."

"Of course I'm worried. If you were sent back right after being discharged, the student council will be overworked and the students will run wild." The vice president scoffed.

"Are you sure it isn't because something else?" Eichi teased. "I won't be going back anytime soon, so don't come and reap my soul. Okay? Mr. God of Death," he whispered.

"Who are you calling God of Death?" Leave it to Keito's sharp hearing to expose Eichi's nickname for him.

"It's nothing. Would you like some tea?"

"Are you changing the subject?" Keito eyed him suspiciously. "But some tea would be nice."

"Why are you looking at me like I'm about to commit a crime? Don't worry, I won't slip some poison in it."

"I change my mind." The blond shrugged.

"I'm joking. Now then, I guess I should get to work." Keito looked on as Eichi began reading request forms, unaware he was caught staring. Eichi pretended not to notice and continued with his papers.

God of Death? Just what type of nickname is that? He scowled. He had been making sure Eichi was okay this whole time. What did he do to be called a God of Death?

Eichi grinned as Keito's frown deepened. He worried over the littlest of things, but that was Keito for you. Eichi was a man now, he needed to prove that. It would take time, but surely he could one day convey that message to him. That was fine. Eichi had patience. He could wait all of eternity for that day to come.

He hummed once more. Things were getting interesting.

* * *

"I saw so many new expressions from you," Eichi chuckled.

"Don't say anything," Keito grumbled. "I understand your reason for attempting to disband Akatsuki. Was it really necessary?"

"Hm, I was hoping to see you cry."

"I don't cry as easily as you hope."

"I know." He ran a finger over the spine of his book. "This is our last year at Yumenosaki. What will you do once we graduate? Will you continue to stay by my side?"

"If you so allow it."

"If Keito is with me after graduation, I think I can die peacefully knowing you'll be there to care for me."

"Stop with your morbid jokes," Keito snapped. Eichi laughed.

"Would you like some tea now?"

"I'll be watching." It was rather disappointing, but Keito was not a joker. The tea was prepared uneventfully and a few minutes into work, Eichi grinned.

"Keito, you're staring."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Keito snorted.

"It might as well hint that you're smitten with me."

"And what of it?" Keito muttered after a pause.

"Then that's fine." Eichi slyly entwined his hands with Keito's. "Because I've been in love with you longer than you know." Keito tried to untangle their hands.

"Eichi, we're at school."

"Then we can hold hands outside of it?"

"No."

"At home?"

"I'll think about it." The answer was still a no then.

"You really are no fun," still their hands were intertwined. "I won't let go until you say yes."

"You're not a spoiled kid anymore," Keito grumbled. "Fine."

"Kiss me," Eichi pointed to his lips. "Seal the deal."

"What?"

"Kiss me and I'll let go of your hand."

"How incorrigible." He pushed his glasses up and gave Eichi a light kiss. When he pulled away, he was met with an unsatisfied expression.

"Only a light peck? Well, that's fine." The blond shrugged and tried to pull his hand away. "Oh?"

Keito refused to let go and whispered, "If you're so unsatisfied with it, then you initiate it."

"This was unexpected." Eichi leaned in. "Very well. A kiss from the Emperor. Feel honored, okay?"

* * *

 Everything around him was white. How dull. White was the color of innocence and purity, like angels, like  _fine_. He found himself hating the color. How ironic. A place meant to feel safe and help you recuperate was considered hell.

Eichi sighed for the umpteenth time and looked at the clock. 2:59 PM. This was the longest minute of his life. Keito was always on time, never early, never late. When it came for waiting in the hospital, it was a mundane task. How unfortunate.

An eternity later, the door creaked open and Keito stepped in. He sat down besides the bed as usual and when Eichi smiled, there was a sense of déjà vu.

"It was getting dull without your presence, Keito.'

"You said that last time." Keito sighed. "Do you want to hear about what's been going on at school?"

"Not this time. Tell me about what you've been up to." The blond shook his head.

"There's nothing eventful with me, unless paperwork and lecturing is what you're interested in."

"That sounds just like you. So, who did you lecture this time?"

"Tried to lecture. It was Oogami." Keito rubbed his temple. "He just runs around and screams nonsense."

"Although you were in the same unit DEADMANZ, you don't get along anymore?"

"Not since we became a part of the student council, and after insulting my glasses," he sighed. "Normally, when you come back, order is restored. But after  _that_ incident, it's become harder."

"It's fine, isn't it? Yumenosaki has changed. Everyone is shining brightly now." Eichi laughed somewhat weakly. "Tell me more."

"But I'll end up talking about school. What about Akatsuki's activities?"

"That's fine." Eichi made himself comfortable and closed his eyes. "Anything interesting?"

"Akatsuki partnered up with UNDEAD," Keito started.

"Go on."

"We were supposed to introduce a new site, the athletic area. Kanzaki and his friend just sped ahead. They were breezing through the course as if it was nothing. I was stuck with Oogami. He managed to cross a bridge without any difficulty. But he got too impatient when we got to the slide. He practically flung me off.

"We had to work with some animals afterwards. Shinkai was there too. The animals were quite special. Oogami was surprising. He had the guinea pigs all around him. But he has a dog, so I suppose he would know how to care for animals."

Eichi lay still when he finished. Keito frowned. "Are you sleeping when I'm talking to you? Seriously. . ." He shook his friend's shoulder. "Wake up, Eichi. Even I won't tolerate this behavior."

"I'm not sleeping. Just enjoying your voice." He opened his eyes. "Was it fun?"

"It was," Eichi just stared blankly at the ceiling. "Eichi?"

"If I died right here, in this very room, in this very bed. . . What would you do?"

"This again?"

"Would you be in charge of my burial?"

"You aren't going to die."

"Would you cry?"

". . . I'm not sure."

"That's fine. You're still Keito, I see." Eichi sighed, though how he felt was a mystery. "I can cry in your place."

"Why are you asking me this?" Keito questioned.

"I just wanted to see how much you've changed," Eichi yawned. "I'll rest. Tomorrow?"

"We'll see," he said with a weary expression.

* * *

Keito cursed when he entered the hospital room. He was late. As he tried to catch his breath, he made his way to the bed. "Eichi?"

"You're late, Keito." Eichi whispered. "I almost thought you weren't coming today."

"I was held up by some last minute practice. Do you want me to talk about school?"

"Anything is alright." Keito thought it was somewhat strange for him to not specify, but continued nonetheless. Since he had visited Eichi the other day, there was nothing new to really report. It took only five minutes to finish with nothing left to say. He looked at Eichi.

His friend was pale, almost matching the bed sheets, and he was not  _moving_. There was not rise and fall of his chest, in fact, his mouth was chapped and shut. "Eichi?"

He held the cool hand. No pulse. 

He gave it a squeeze. No response.

A few lone tears fell and his glasses fell to the floor. He gave an inaudible laugh.

He knew. He  _knew_ he was going to die. Keito had just been too oblivious to notice the telltale signs. Had he known, then perhaps. . .

More tears escaped and his sobs finally rang through the silence. His shoulders shook and he lifted the cold hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you." Keito looked up at the clock. 4:44 PM.

Ah, 4:44. Death.

"I'll be in charge of your burial. I'll make sure to bring you peace." He was Eichi's God of Death, after all. "I love you, so tell me you love me."

Eichi gave no indication he heard him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea with where I was going with this. . . It was pretty rushed too.


End file.
